Racism
Racism is one of the many problems that America does not have. Truly evolved beings such as Stephen Colbert, The Greatest President, and the entire Republican Party do not see race, and so do not need to think about it. Therefore, the only real racists left are people who say that it is still present in America or claim to have been a victim of it. Origins Racism began in 4004 B.C. and officially ended on February 1, 2007. May it rest in peace. The Death Of Racism Stephen announced on February 1, 2007 that racism had officially ended. He personally apologized for slavery. Now that racism is over, blacks can get reparations from Stephen Colbert's website, where he is offering 10% off on all Southern Heritage products! Don't miss out! Remember, it is only possible for Republicans to be racist against blacks. There is no such thing as racism against Arabs, Asians, or Mexicans. Racism Today There is no more racism. It's just an excuse made up by lazy people and troublemakers. Now that racism is over, lynching has become more popular than ever...! "Lynching, is not for white people anymore" Historical Preservation of Racism... With the demise of racism, a group of people in Lexington and Kentucky are selling historical t-shirts to promote the heritage of racism of yesteryear so our children can experience the past as it is happening today! God Bless America! In August 2011 a group of teenager reenacted what many would consider a racist attack against a black man (or what many historians call "hate crime") in the historical State of Mississippi, many agree that the reenactment during Obama's post-racial era is quite believable. Celebrating the End of Racism Republicans celebrate the end of racism every year by invoking the spirit of Rosa Parks. See Also * Congress/House/Virginia Districts/1 * Black People are happy now that Racism is Over!!! *Black Homophobia *Racism in the age of tubes External Tubes * Diversity is good so long it doesnt trample the white dominant culture! * How Racism helps motivate Black People to be successful! * Mini-mooslems welcomed to Swim Club * Racism is over in Philadelphia * There is no Racism in Kalyfornia * Black Scholar agrees, Racism is over in America! * Racism is over in all Police Departments! * Doctor WHO IS NOT RACIST will spend more time with family * Racist Lady will be sent to jail * Black Racists caught practicing Reverse Racism on white Superintendent: White man will sue for emotional damage * Fox News Declares Racism to be Over, But Reverse Racism to be strong and at large * Jackie Chan admits that Racism is over! *Shocking Truth: Racism Ended in the 1960's! Civil Rights movement was a lie! *Racism is over but liburals cant accept reality *White Afrikan declares Racism over! *teevee says racism is over *More Evidence that Racism is over! Local Black Man says "I am Sorry" to police! *Obama's oppressive Reverse Racism oppresses innocent white man *Series of tubes ends racism *Why do black people continue with their racist's beliefs? *Video Game Industry helping to end racism in video game world *GOP ends racism: to receive medal of freedom *More Americans joining the fight against Reverse Racism *Racism ends in New Guinea *Racism destroyed with the powah of love *Racism Over in America. Reverse Racism Still Thriving *Racism ends everywhere while Reverse Racism continues to grow *Fox News to help end racism *Advertising Agency ends racism *Racist Cookies on sale *Corruption to end racism *Reverse Racists fires Judge for being a Real American *Serial Killer promises to end racism *China fails to receive message that racism is over *Real German ends racism *Swimming Pool to end racism *University promotes Racism *Liburals admit they are Racists! *Gift to end racism *The Glee is Not Racist! *Asian students forgets that Racism is over in America *Racial Profiling to end racism terrorism *TV to end racism *More liberal lies that racism continues to exist *White American Officially Declares the End of Racism *On New Age of Non-Racist Era there are still Americans that dont know that Racism is over. Like This Black Man *War to end Racism continues *Teacher demands the end of reverse racism. *Rogert Ebert unable to move one. Racism is Over Man! *How Racism is destroying White America *NAACP and Obama hasnt still received news that racism is over *Black lady fails to understand racism is over *Reverse Racism continues to pollute our Nation *Reverse Racism stronger than ever *Racism against Asians is a libural myth *Many black people still unaware that racism is over in this post-racial era *racism kills people *Racism already over in Indiana *Parents continue misguided idea that racism is not over *Coloblindness is such a higher form of thinking about race that race doesnt exist, ergo you cannot be racist! *Racist Mexicans invades Arizona *Republican Governor Bob McDonnell fails to learn that racism is over *Racism to find new job in cotton fields *An open letter to remember people that racism is over *Racism now can be delivered on your mail *Racism is over. We need to delete its mention from books to deter it from future generations from becoming racists *Racism still alive outside of America *Racism still alive in Hobbiton *Virginia celebrates end of racism: No more black voting, just voting *Reverse Racism bill will destroy white society *Strip Club unaware that Racism is over *Whites and Latinos to end old age of racism: We must gang up on the mooslims! *Post Racial Era: Now all Hate Crimes just Crimes *Tea Party to end racism *CPAC shows that racism is over. Hires waiter to deliver speech *Only in American can a black republican spew his bigotry patriotism and be celebrated as a hero! *Racist law to protect white people from offensive sex *The Not-Racist Test: Congrats, you are a Not-racist! *Fox News celebrates shizzna or something *Tornado kills everyone equally, see no racism here *Obama was actually a racist! *The Post-racial Obama Era still shows no sign of racism *Court System brings new enlightened ideas during this Obama post-racial era *Brown mooslim lady terrifies airport, fails to understand why this is not racist *Mall of America working hard to protect us from racist terrorists *How Science has advance black people's cause to be treated as equal guinea pig *Grim Ripper wins diversity award of the year. *Fox News is not racist *Map makers are still racists *landlord reenacts golden age of white era *There is no racism in Korea *True American Hero exposes the dangers of black people with emails *Israel is Racism free *Store bans freedom fighter *America finally ends racism, now works hard to preserve historical racist values for future generations *fun with words *Nostalgic Republicans want to bring back glorious era of whiteness but liberals wont allow it